Is That A Lie Too
by 1Crowned Prince
Summary: When Elsa battles light and dark with her new modern friends, a sacrifice for her changes everything. What happens when Anna figures out she has powers.With an OC how I think Shattered Sight could have went and my own after math and how later it goes. Battle scenes later on. PANNA IS NOW ENSUING! Peter Pan/Anna.
1. Chest

A/n: This got deleted!

"-I just wish you were her with me" Elsa whisperd with the snow flake to her chest. Before she could say any thing else, her and Emma were abruptly thrown back by a bright light. As they looked up they saw a chest on the shore of the ocean. They gasped as it opened revealing Bella, Kristoff and Anna.

"Anna?!" Elsa shouted not sure if she was seeing this. Anna whipped around and ran to Elsa both babbling with 'I thought you were dead' and I'm sorry' Bella and Kristoff on the other hand were shivering from the air.

"We should try the barrier one more time" Emma suggested as she filled them in on what was happening.

...

As Bella, Kristoff and Prince Charming lined up by the town ice barrier they lifted their axes and brought them down. Bella and Kristoff being ice harvesters you would think they would have a chance. But of course the two guys flew backwards as Bella's foot got stuck.

"Ow, ow, ow, stupid, stupid ice, so incorporating, guys some help?" The two men rushed over but the ice wouldn't budge. Bella sighed knowing it was time to use her powers that she was trying to hide. As the others moved Bella did the trick.

"Fus Ro Dah!" she flew back smashing into Kristoff on the way. She was receiving surprised looks but passed it off. The storm was getting closer there was no time to discuss.

...

As they handcuffed each other and put David and Mary Margaret in separate cells Bella explained her powers.

"So your like, the legend." Emma said amazed and glad she wasen't the only legend in here.

"Yeah, The Last Airbender" Bella answers as they cuffed her arm to the window bars. Elsa was mad she didnt tell her so she just solved it with a kiss and a first said 'I love you'. As the storm came in everyone stepped back from the hugs and sighed as the spell took over.

All the buried emotions came up and erupted and in minutes everyone in the room became haywire. But Bella said something to Elsa that made her see Hans.

"What? Fear taken over again?" And Bella laughed as Elsa looked like a kicked puppy under the gaze of the eyes full of anger.

A/n: This got deleted so I hurry and typed it up as fast as i could SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!


	2. Chapter 2: Crazed

"Fucker, you are so lucky I'm cuffed to a window" Bella yelled at Prince Charming.

"Oh, I'm so scared I wet my pants" he said sarcastically back.

"Wow, nice comeback did you get it from the back of your throat" she said just as sarcastically.

"Fuck you"

"I would tell you to do the same but I'm sure you've already done it without me tellin' you to"

"Guys stop it, you two are married" Anna but in pointing to Snow and Charming "you two are brother and sister" she pointed to Bella and Kristoff "and your Elsa's girlfriend" she finished.

"More like friends with benefits" Charming commented.

"That at least I'm getting some unlike you, ever heard of protection...oh wait I'm sure you've been neutered so you can't make the same mistake twice." Bella replied back pointing her free arm at the baby in Anna's arms.

"Bitch"

"Dick"

"Jerk"

"Ass"

"Stupid"

"Fucker"

"Stop it, now!" Anna said annoyed. "You guys are at each other's necks" Anna walked into Emma's office, closing the door to shut out the insulting out there.

"Please tell me you got somewhere with them" Elsa said sneaking glances out the window.

"No they talking about se-!" she was interrupted by a shout.

"That at least I'm not fucking Arendelle's Queen in the-!" they heard Charming yell but interrupted by Bella.

"Leave ice-ass out of this, your fucking a midget!"

"I am not a midget!" Snow cut in.

"I've seen dogs taller than you!"

Anna giggled earning a glare from the blondes. Elsa was blushing when Anna winked at her and gesturing out the window to the arguing people outside.

"Anyways, Bella and Kristoff aren't arguing that much but her and Charming...let's just say if they get out of those restraints it'll get ugly"

"So Elsa I heard you aren't a virgin mind tellin'-!" They heard Charming shout to the room but get interrupted again. Elsa blushed scarlet.

"I guess those penis enlargement pills are working...you're twice the dick you were yesterday!"

"How do you know I take those"

"Cause how else would you be able to fit in the midget"

Anna raised an eyebrow at Elsa and she was so red, apples would be jealous.

"So...Elsa I know we didn't have the talk and all but-" Anna was cut off by Elsa raising a hand and turning darker. When she got a hold of herself she walked out the door regaled and composed.

"Uh-oh" Anna said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Someone's 'bout get slapped."

"Just the lady we were talking about" Charming said when he saw Elsa. She walked up to him and slapped him before slapping Bella and walking to the restroom.

"I was wrong...some people 'bout get slapped." Anna corrected herself.

**A/n: how did you like the jokes review if you want me to update. Tell me where I should let them go back to normal.**


	3. Chapter 3: Annoyed

"Did I introduce myself?" Peter asked for the tenth time.

"Yes. You are and I quote 'Peter, Peter Pan' so stop asking and go get lost boy" Anna chuckled at her own joke.

"Oh, hardy har har" Anna sighed and decided that a simple conversation should get somewhere. Especially since Emma won't tell her how he got here.

"Say how old are you"

"Why do you ask?" Peter asked taking a step closer to Anna, voice husky and seductive. Anna, on instinct took a step back.

"No not like that, I may or may not have heard Emma saying something around the point of you being somewhere about sixty but really you look sixteen only because of a spell...so yeah?"

"Well Emma was right except I was rejuvenated to only age when I want to so I am sixteen in real life. I keep this power as long as I help the loser of the name Emma."

"Oh...Okay?" Anna laughed trying to hide her embarrassment. This was indeed an awkward conversation for her.

They were interrupted by Elsa and Emma crashing through the door. In a single hand of Elsa there was a single silver shard. Anna squealed at the sight before blushing and clearing her throat.

"So you got the shard.." Anna said scratching the back of her neck.

"Yes, though it will only work for 48 hours so we have to hurry". Then they activated the shard which resulted it a flash of light and two gasps.

"Who, what happened?" came a groan "and why does my cheek hurt" added Bella on a second thought. Elsa turned her back on Bella before saying in a cold voice "Unlock yourself we have work to do"

"Geez what crawled up her ass-" David who seemed not to be any better started but was cut off by a glare from the ice harvesters. If looks could kill...

"Well jolly good mates we should hed on now" Peter mocked Captain Hook before having the harvesters on his tail.

"Wait who are you?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm Peter, Peter Pan"

Anna huffed in annoyance. Why were the cute ones so annoying. What? Cute? Him?

"The quest to find out why I pissed Elsa off soooo bad" Bella sung making Elsa role her eyes.

"The cute ones are annoying in there own special ways" Peter whispered in her ear-

"You should stop whispering to yourself"

Annoying indeed...


	4. Chapter 4: A Bloody Earthquake

"Soo what are we doing here?" Kristoff asked as they made their way through the halls toward the mayors office.

"We have to see how Regina's holding up. I want to see where she put Henry too" Emma said, whispering the last part making Anna groan.

"Don't tell me I'm playin babysitter again" making Emma smile.

"No Henry is much older" Emma had this loving look in her eye making Anna switch her gaze to Bella...who was having a telekinesis war with Peter. Bella pulled her hand back making Peter stumble forward and the she pushed her hand forward, tripping Peter on his backside. Anns snorted at the loud thump. Bella dropped her hand and acted as if she hadent done it when Elsa turned and looked.

Bella slowed down and turned toward Anna and asked "Why does Elsa keep given me that look..?"

"It's a very long story" Bella sighed at Annas answer. Anna did not feel like repeating all the..words said and done.

"It can't be _that _bad" referring to Anna not being able to reply to her question. Anna ALWAYS can get some answer out there but when Anna nodded as if saying 'that bad' Bella knew she was in for it.

"We're here" Emma said cutting of the conversation while motioning toward the door that stated 'Mayor R. Mills' in big black letters on a blurred glass door. Emma opened it slowly but it opened freely and no one remained inside.

"Weird" Kristoff whispered as he checked under the desk "No ones in here".

"Woah, I think she may be in here" Bella said after she opened two huge stage curtains revealing a big vault that radiated magic. The barrier went out a long time ago but it hasn't been opened yet.

"Let me see" Emma slowly put in several codes before the button blinked green and a unlatching sound radiated through the marble room. Before Emma could turn the lock Peter rested a hand on her arm.

"Let us. She's no match" Peter held a sincere look and a determined voice. Emma's hand loosened for a split second before tightening again.

"Like I would let you Pan" Emma said, venom leaking from her voice.

"Emma listen to him. You may have light but so does Regina, even worse to top it on end to start but we have something that can match up to her" Bella said in a more reasoning and persuasive voice. She also used her medieval grammar to sound more wise. Emma loosened her whole grip with reluctance before nodding letting Bella turn the bolts and pop open the door that led to a cold cellar.

"Close it but don't lock it once we're inside." Bella used her commander voice and slowly stepped in with Pan falling into step behind her. The stairs creeked on every step. Bella shivered and was glad she didnt wear her armour or else she would have been a popsicle. Instead she wore black jeans, white long sleeve shirt and a black leather jacket and a blue beanie to add her warmth. All provided by Emma.

She did the same to Peter. She said they had to blend in. Once they made it to the bottom of the cellar they were greeted by a weird sight.

Regina writhing against chains with the most evil look one can possibly posses. That's not the worse part, once she laid eyes on them the chains snapped hitting the ground loud enough for the next two blocks to hear. They could'nt think about it too long because a fire ball came lugging toward them in mere inches of death.

"What in the-!" Bella went flying backwards and crashed into a wall. Peter searched his pockets until he found the syringe full of sparkly blue dust-liquid.

"Distract her!" Peter shouted while dodging another ball. He was lucky he wore something luxurious. A white t-shirt and black joggers with a green sweater.

"Yeah-" grunt "I'm trying" Bella tried to threw a wave at Regina but it was sent right back, slamming her into the floor. It wasnt her day.

"Your not trying hard enough, I've seen squirrels fight harder!" Peter shouted, dodging a bunch of black sand that did Tinkerbell-knows-what.

Peter hit a last straw and Bella slammed her foot into the floor, creating a room-earth-shake and Regina fell after tripping on a crack. "Really! An earthquake? Couldn't think of anything else?" Peter mocked as he injected Regina before slipping on a magic cuff. An unconscious Regina was still a very dangerous Regina.

"Well what would you have done?" Bella shot back as she picked up the mayor bridle style and walked up the stairs with Peter following.

"I wouldnt have caused a bloody earthquake, thats what"

Bella managed to open the vault door and put a waking Regina in the chair. Once she was cuffed backwards she started writhing.

"Why cant we use the other half of the shard?" Peter asked sitting cross-legged on the floor. Earning an annoyed sigh from Emma.

"Because I can't have these two act up. I only have two resistant cuffs and if Henry was affected..." Emma trailed off leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Act up? Okay what exactly happened?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow but didnt get a response.

"So mind telling us where Henry is Regina?" Emma asked Regina who shot a glare but kept her mouth shut. Bella groaned and clutched at her head. She was getting pale.

"See this is what happens when you cause an earthquake" Peter said rolling his eyes as Bella threw a pen at him.

"Your just jealous you cant do it" Bella hissed out before leaning back feeling a cool hand rest on her head and her headache seep away and coolness take over.

"Well isn't that sweet" Peter cooed sarcastically before smirking as they both blushed.

"Your still jealous Pan" Bella challenged making Peter roll his eyes.

"Uh-huh sure"

"Guys can you focus, I'm going to use the shard so be prepared" Emma said taking out the shard but being ignored.

"Your jealous you cant get none" Bella added.

"Pshh. Name one person who is more charming and beautiful than me" Peter grinned and glanced at Anna winking making her blush.

"The Duke of Weaseltown." Anna offered making Bella snort.

"Duke of Weselton" Elsa corrected but giggled at the hidden joke.

"Wait. Whose this duke? I wanna meet him" Peter said feeling jelousy creep in.

"Oh you would be blinded by his beauty, trust me" Kristoff said trying not to burst into laughter right there.

"No."

"You Jelly?" Anna giggled as Pan shook his head repeatedly.

"Good because he has a toupee you jealous oaf."

Reviews? **Reviews?**

**So the pairing changed to a triangle between Bella x Elsa x Regina. STILL PANNA! Be prepared to see serious love triangle!**


End file.
